BAM!
by SkyBreed
Summary: Beacon's Assassin Mechanic. Follow Matt the prodigal mechanic and master marksman as he experiences thenoddities of Beacon Academy. OC based, no clue what the pairings will be just yet. This will take place of WWOW until I can get out of the situation I'm in at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Leave a review for the new series?**_

Sometimes… I wonder how the hell I ended up here. Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. A school to train huntsmen and huntresses. I never asked to be here, albeit I accepted when I was asked. It was better than working in a mechanic shop for my life. Armed with my one rifle and my intelligence I start my days at Beacon.

I arrived on the airship along with all of the other new students still wondering to myself how I got here. My rifle on my back is comforting. The death machine that I created at signal. The rifle fire .308 round, around the same caliber as a modern day sniper rifle and then has a pump action and a bolt action. Did I mention it's also a shotgun? Yes. The pump action is for the shells. There is two different magazines. One in the pump and one in the shell ejector. I can either fire one at a time, or there is a third trigger to fire off both types of round at the same time. People called me insane for building it. I called it genius. Her name? The Pride Hunter. Or to humanize it, Jess.

I am an engineer at heart. I make my weapons by hand no help from outside forces. My entire body is a weapon from my gloves to my boots. I'll explain my gauntlets first. When you look at them, they're just plain black gloves. But take a closer look and they're something much more. The reason they're fingerless? I dunno. They look cool I guess. Anyway, my gauntlets are special; in the top they contain blades. Yes, I'm goddamn wolverine. They are laid down in the top and used as armor for my hand and then when they're ready to deploy they slide to the front and twist into place giving me claws like a wild beast. And I'm actually pretty decent in using them.

My boots are different. They are you're regular run of the mill military boots, tan in color with black souls. But imbedded in the heel is a small caliber shotgun. It was hard to control at first, but I found a way to hardwire a wireless safety into my gloves. These are unique. I don't use them as weapons, but more of a way to propel myself away (or into) danger.

Back to the situation at hand. Beacon Academy. The moment I walked onto the paved walkway on the dock I knew I was in for an odd experience. I did what any "normal" person would do and went into the main hall. The large pillars before the school made it all the more impressive and intimidating. Well… Not to me… That much. The first section I came to the pillars went in to a circle or, half circles on either side. It was a small garden, lush with greenery in the fall month. Also there appeared to be several flowers growing in a flower bed not too far from where the walkway was. They took a pink tint in color and had relatively long stalks. I guess they are what you'd call surprise lilies. They sprout from the ground over night and grow long stalks, produce flowers for about a day then die. Rather odd flowers but it's a repeating cycle.

The main hall was just after that. It seemed that the head master was going to give a speech before we go released to our dorms… or something to that effect. I'm not one for itineraries. Oh well. It also seemed that everyone would be standing and not sitting. How quaint they actually expect something from their students. This ought to be fun.

By around the time I took a spot relatively close to the front the rest of the students filed in. The majority of people were already here however, there were a select few that liked to explore and I understood that. Many people who are huntsmen like to get a lock on their surroundings before they feel comfortable. That or they were scouting the other students or just plain slacking off so they could get a spot in the back and go undetected. That I dislike.

The headmaster's speech was relatively boring but inspirational in a way. Despite being rather boring I was actually able to sit through the entire speech. Now we get to depart to our temporary home, another main hall. I don't know how there are two main halls, but screw it. Lets go with it. The day went by rather fast for some reason. One second it was late after noon, the next its pitch black outside. Not having said a word to anyone on my first day I laid down in a corner away from everyone. I despise being near people. I work better as a lone wolf. Thus why I make my inventions the way I do. I can take the role of anyone at anytime. I closed by eyes for a moment before deciding it would be better to sleep than to stay awake.

"E-excuse me?" A voice came from somewhere nearby. Why in the world was anyone near me? I thought everyone was busy talking to each other to see me. I sat up eyes slowly blinking open. I had almost fallen asleep before I was disturbed.

"What is it?" I grunted. Maybe I came off too strong here. Hell. Now I feel bad, that person was just trying to make friends. Once my vision came through I saw a girl standing in front of me looking slightly nervous.

"I wanted t-to know if you minded me sleeping near you." The girl asked. I couldn't make out any distinguishing details about her, but she seemed afraid of something.

"Can't sleep?" I asked somewhat meekly. Why did I do that? Maybe because I understand? Oh well. What happened, happened.

The girl gave a nervous dry laugh. "More like too afraid to." My eyebrow shot up in suspicion. What was her game? I mean how could she be comfortable with a stranger she had never met, in a room of strangers?

"How so? I can't imagine you feeling any safer here with me." I asked. This girl seems smarter than she seems. She noticeably hesitated for a moment.

The girl let out an audible sigh. "You seem to be the quite one that no one messes with. So I thought if I was with you people would stay away from me… and Y'know harass me."

"What do you mean harass you?" I asked. Now I was really confused. I couldn't see anyone her features in the dark. That was until she sat down next to me. "Oh." Now I could see why she was the subject of harassment. The two wolf ears perched on her head.

"Yeah." She muttered. "So… Would you let me stay? I mean… Its fine if you don't. You'll probably get made fun of for…"

I cut her off by putting my left hand on her shoulder. "Its fine." I reassured. "I don't care. Let them harass me. But if someone says something to you, let me deal with them. I don't offer this to many people, but you have a reason." What the hell am I saying? Why the hell am I helping some random girl I don't know? Why the hell am I being this nice?

"T-Thank you." There was a pause. "It means a lot. Really it does." She said to me trying to assure me that she meant it.

"Thank me tomorrow. For now get some rest." I said before laying back down. This shit gets more and more complicated I swear. I closed my eyes in an attempt to go to sleep.

"What's your name?" The girl asked very softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your name. What is it?"

"Matt. My name's Matt." I responded. She seemed intent on making the two of us friends. That may not be the best of ideas but its her funeral.

"My name is Jenny. Its nice to meet you Matt."

"You as well. Now please. Try to get some sleep. Initiation will not be easy." I said tiredly. This time she got the memo and laid down in her sleeping bag. I closed my eyes for the last time that night and feel into a good sleep that would last the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well… What can I say? Still over loaded with stuff, my internet is being disconnected from time to time preventing me from upload so until further notice I will only upload on Tuesday and Thursday. This will take a lot off my plate so I can make longer chapters as well as have time to do other things. I hate doing this, I want to keep my schedule but right now it is near impossible. So please be patient with me?**_

I was awoken by some one shaking me. It was Jenny. "What. What is it?" I asked groggily.

"Man I never thought you'd wake up. We have to get ready for initiation." She cheered softly with an excited tone.

"You're _that_ blood thirsty?" I asked her with a grin.

"Nope. I'm just excited to see what happens today." She replied happily. I rose out of my small sleeping bag. I don't remember changing into shorts and a tee shirt last night. Oh well, I'm sure I stored my stuff in my locker… Which is rocket propelled. Why? I have no idea. Maybe rapid deployment. Whatever the reason, I'm sure I'll never have to use it.

There was something wrong with the locker room however… It was a combined women and men's locker room. This really confused me. I thought to myself: What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Although I guess now that I think on it, its used for combat armor storage… Still. I said to hell with it, threw off my shorts and tee shirt and then dawned my normal attire. My brown duster with black jeans (slightly torn around the knees and on the right thigh) and my combat vest. I always wear an armored vest. I started to pull my gauntlets on when Jenny approached me.

"You… Have an amazing body." She commented she went red in the face with her compliment but seemed to mean it.

"So we have a little pervert running around Beacon huh? Well all right. As long as you don't take too much of my privacy. Also, when the hell did you put my stuff in the locker?" I asked. Her face dropped. She knew she was in deep shit now, I had her cornered.

"I… I uhh. I never… How the hell did you know?" She asked very embarrassed.

"See. I had this weird ass dream that I was being chassed by a fly spaghetti monster and my clothes were slowly disappearing… And I know for damn sure I sleep in my combat gear. I've done it for the last ten years. So it leaves me to ask. What. The. Fuck?" I asked. I started to feel anger boil in the bottom of my throat. This girl seems to know a crap ton about me and I know nothing. Its time for some damned answers.

"All first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation." Glynda Goodwitch called over the loud speakers.

"Oh hey. We better go." Jenny said rushing quickly out the door.

"Sly bitch. This isn't over." I said following suit save for the running. I walked at a brisk pace. This time I added a bandana to my arsenal of apparel. This bandana has a built in air filter so it works as a gas mask. I have no clue what they are going to throw at me. God. I sound like Aiden pierce. Jesus. I arrived at the cliff and we were directed to stand on steel pads that lined the ground.

Glynda gave her speech on partners. Who ever we came into eye contact with eh? All right fair game. Just keep my eyes low. People one by one started getting launched off the cliff. Some confident, some… Not so much. I thought one thing to myself: If I forget to say it… Fucking ouch.

The next launch was me. I braced myself as I felt the tick of the platform. I blinked and I was know flying… Or falling really. There were several trees below me, but I needed to go father. I spread out my coat and tried to glide somewhat in the air, which I did for sometime before starting to rapidly decent. As I flew into the treetops I started to fire rounds out of my boots slowing my decent and landing on a large tree branch.

The moment I landed I noticed movement under me. A person was running checking the area sporadically looking for something… Looking for me. I drew my rifle and aimed it at the person. I knew my moral standards. I cannot shot nor kill a fellow student but I need to know who it is. I looked through the scope on the front of my rifle. The person appeared to be female. Who was she, I had no idea. Definitely not Jenny. Her hair is brown. This one's is black and red. I heard her call out once.

"Yang?" It sounded like she was a little worried. My boots must give off the same sound as this Yang's weapon. The most identifiable thing about this girl was her red cape and huge weapon. It looked to be scythe with a magazine, so it was a rifle, I would imagine near a .50 caliber round. "Yaaang?!" The girl called out again before dashing off quickly. She was faster than anything I've ever seen.

Why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing more of her in the future? Anyway, back to my task. At the end of the forest lies a ruin, containing artifacts. I have no clue what they are, or if they do truly exist. I can only go on the headmaster's words. Despite everything, I need to move fast. By the size of the trees and foliage, the Emerald forest is huge. I need to start moving. I look around myself into the green branches of the trees, looking for a route up high.

Up here in the trees, I only run on risk… Nevermore. The soulless bird type. They annoy me greatly in their major form. The minor form scouts for all of the other Grimm, making my life harder. I leap to a branch that isn't far from my tree. Unfortunately I miscalculated my jump and hit the tree barely holding onto with one hand. Great. The one thing I never thought to add to my kit, a harness or a bladed set of boots to dig into a tree. Perfect.

As I hang from the tree one handed I take a moment to look again once below me making sure that no one is there… and I was wrong. Almost fifteen foot below me I see what I never wanted to. Jenny. She is looking around furiously. Most likely for me. As I slowly lift myself up I see her ears on her head twitch.

Fuck. She sees me.

"Who ever you are come out!" She calls up into the trees. I cover myself into the branches making sure the leaves cover my appearance. Wolves have amazing hearing and scent, but have poor eyesight when trained improperly. "I _will _cut this tree down! She yells up at. No use in staying here. Its not that I don't want her as a partner, I just don't think I can trust her.

I start moving swiftly in the branches moving tree to tree as quickly as I can. No doubt she can hear every movement I make. I have to thank the forest for once, the branches are large enough I could crouch on one without difficulty if I so chose to do so, and the bark only makes it that much easier to keep my footing. If it were raining however, I would be in all sorts of trouble. Adding to the good news, as I move, she seems to be distracted by a flurry of different sounds. I cant hear her calling out against me anymore so I take a moment to sit down on a branch.

As I sit down I let my legs dangle over the sides. I pull my rifle out checking to make sure everything is ready in case of Grimm. Everything looks to be in working order. And I decide its about time to return to the ground. Much more cover on the ground than in the sky. I release the blades in my gauntlets letting them become claws. Perfect to climb down the tree with. I stab my right glove into the tree and begin my descent. Several things run through my mind as I slowly go down the tree. The most important one however: What is waiting for me down here.

I can feel in my gut that someone or something is near. My senses as an assassin kick in and I remove my left glove from the tree hanging solely on my right. I scan the forest floor now only feet below me. And speak of the devil. There is a person standing there, staring at me. I accidently make eye constant and let out a silent swear to myself.

I jump the small distance down to the floor and approach the person. "Have a partner yet?" I ask them. The person was hooded and I couldn't quite see who it was. I could confirm how ever it was not Jenny.

"Not yet… Assassin." The person utters. Oh great, another female. Not that I prefer males any better, in fact, for some reason the female population make better special ops units than most men ever can. But right now, I'm over my crazy girl quota for the year.

"Then that makes two of us. I suggest we hurry. We'll deal with introductions later. Who knows what lies ahead of us and how many people have already been through here." I say to her. She seems to be agreeing with me. Wait… She called me an assassin. Does she know who I am? Is she the same? No. Impossible. "Lets go." I say is a hushed tone. She nods and I nod back. We both begin sprinting off into the forest in search of the ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N: I refuse to sit here and let Monty's legacy die. I want to rebirth this thing and make it bigger and stronger than ever before. "Don't let anyone tell you something is impossible." – Monty Oum.**_

Damn it. I'm letting my guard down around her. I can't be doing this, it isn't healthy. I cant trust people, I know what happens. They leave you in the dust in your greatest time of need. I will _never _make that mistake again. As all of these thoughts run through my head I subconsciously pull out my rifle. My body senses something close. I motion for my partner to stop, and she does without question.

I raise my rifle scanning the near by area with my scope. My crosshairs stop on a piece of white armor. Grimm. I slow my heartbeat by controlling my breathing, the first thing a sniper learns is weapon control and how to use your body as the ultimate killing machine. My partner takes notice and draws her weapon. From where I lay in the underbrush of a large patch of foliage, it looks like a plain broad sword, but it could be much, much more.

I find the targets ugly head and squeeze the trigger. A loud eruption of fire and gasses came from the end of the barrel making a loud boom. Looking through the scope I see my bullet impact on my target breaking its skull like it was a toothpick. The Grimm is now dead, and we are free to move up. But I fear there are more. My partner must understand the same. Standing up to a crouch I look at her, I can now see from her hood that she has long black hair. "What's your name?" I ask scanning for more Grimm.

"Kara." She responds looking at me with confused eyes.

"Well Kara. It looks like we're about to be in a bit of a fight. Several Grimm are coming from our right. Better get ready to fight. They're coming too fast to pick off."

She nodded in response. She seems to be a very quiet girl. She drew her broad sword and prepared herself for a fight. I pumped my shotgun into action making sure a round was in the chamber. The way the shotgun works is the current shell will most likely be a rifle round, so it brings that shell into the magazine and then the magazine in the pump activates sending the shotgun shell into the chamber.

"Do you have a plan?" She asks softly next to me. This kinda threw me off guard.

"Nope. Just kill 'em all. Leave no survivors and no trace we were here. You seem to be the stealth type so this should go pretty smoothly yeah?" I reply. She nods her head. She really doesn't like to talk does she? No. She doesn't need to. She lets her actions speak for her.

The first Grimm comes into view, a Boarbatusk. Kara shoots forward with remarkable speed throwing off the Boarbatusk giving me a clear shot into its belly. I jump above the Boarbatusk as it's on its back and in mid air fire a round into it, landing in the nearby brush relishing in my clean kill.

I look around for the next target to see Kara stabbing her sword into a Beowulf approaching behind me. She is amazing, she can pin point the where the next attack will come from and deals with it in an efficient manner. Looks like I wont be stuck with a terrible person after all. "Matt duck!" She called. I did as I was told and an approaching Ursa claw missed its mark. I was so taken aback by the girl's abilities I forgot I was in combat… What the hell is she doing to me?

I pump another round into my shotgun and fire at the Ursa at close range. It brought its arm up to block the blast. I leap backwards with the assistance of my boots and ready the claws in my gloves slinging my rifle on my back.

I slash at the Ursa and it does exactly what I thought it would, it used it arm to block my attack, I swing my other arm into its head, tearing through its think frontal armor and piercing its skull. The beast let out a final roar throwing me into a near by tree. I hit the tree and my vision starts to darken. The air was knocked out of my lungs when I hit the tree.

I felt like I heard something. "Matt!" Ah, shit. I definitely did, my eyes shoot open, air filling my lungs at an impressive rate. From where I sit I pull out my rifle and aim in. The first thing to appear in the sight was Kara.

"Duck!" I call. She complies and I fire off a shot impacting a near by Beowulf in the chest knocking it back a fair distance, but its still coming. I eject the rifle shell and pull the rifle's silver bolt back and load another shot. This time I focus my breathing, I calm my breath and at the very end of my breath I squeeze the trigger.

This shot penetrates a Beowulf hitting it square in the head and taking out the wounded one behind it with shrapnel from the first shot. There remains one Grimm, and Ursa Minor, as it sees its comrades fall it sprints away, this one is a bit older (I'm able to tell from the armor plating and how it has formed into giant spikes).

Kara rushes over to me sheathing her sword. "Matt. Come one get up." This time when she spoke her voice was worried and frantic. She lifts me up by my left arm and slings it over her shoulder and slings her right arm over my neck to keep me up. "We gotta get to the end of this. Come on, you'll make it out." A stupid grin plasters across my face.

I cough then speak. "You're damn right I will." I let out a weak painful laugh, still regaining the breath I lost and still trying to get my bearings. I quickly scan the bushes that line the path, a perfect place for an ambush. I tap Kara's shoulder a few times to signal I can walk. "I'm good." I say out of breath. Damn it. I wish I hadn't done that.

"No you aren't." She replies back bluntly. "If we're moving at this pace we wont make it for a while… Unless its…" We crest a hill. Its over looking a set of ruins in a circle with grey silver pillars around the sides.

"Oh shit." I say. "We're here."

"How can you tell?"

"Looks a crap ton like ruins to me. Plus, I don't see any road leading up to it. This _has _to be it." I reply.

"You're sure?" she asks

"Very much so." I reply. She doesn't believe me, but I can tell. I have a feeling in my gut this is the right place. We begin our decent down the rather large hill to the ruins. Slowly making our way down cutting vines and other brush out of the way to get there. Kara still has an arm around me. She refuses to let me walk. Caring yet… Oh what am I saying? She's amazing. Honestly, I'm glad she is my partner. Wait…

Did I really just think that? I shake my head furiously to get the thought out of my head. Kara looks at me confused.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just thought to hard on something." I reply trying to cover up what I only guess to be feelings for the girl. She seems to believe me however.

"Alright. What ever. Just keep your head up; your eyes are valuable to me here. I don't have as good as an eyesight as you do."

"What?" I say confusedly. She seems to be at high or above average eyesight from what I've seen.

"You're a sniper after all. Your eyes are your greatest weapons. And… Well… Never mind." She quickly starts to retract her statements, she is hiding something.

"Something on your mind… _partner_?" I stress the "partner" part. If we're going to make this work we need to trust each other.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She replies. She doesn't want something getting out… I'll find out soon enough.

We arrive at the ruins and walk around a little inspecting the pieces carefully.

"A ton of them are gone." She states. I can clearly see that but what ever. I see a piece in the distance that catches my eye.

"Black rook." I say flatly staring at the piece sitting at the very front. It has yet to be claimed.

"Okay… Fine with me." Kara picks up the piece. When she does I hear sporadic gun fire and a lot of it.

"We have to go. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: Faithful viewers od mine, I may die tomorrow. I just took a pill that was 2 years past expiration date. So, come next week if nothing comes out, I'm dead… Yep. Goodbye if I die.**_

It looked like a scene out of a movie or anime. We were sprinting out of the forest along side many of the other students. I had a hold of Kara's wrist as I pulled her along to the extraction point. There were several Grimm following us, too many to count but most noticeable was a giant Death Stalker. Thing was massive.

"Do you still have the relic?" I yell back to her over the sound of gunfire.

"Yeah!" She called back to me.

"Alright! Good, we're almost there!" I call back to her; I can pretty much feel the nod she gave me. This was good; we were working as a good solid team for what would be the second time in a very long chain. Little did I know what would happen after we got back.

Ozpin gave us time to debrief and cool down before proceeding to the auditorium for our division. Are there seriously going to be more than two people for a team? That…. Sucks. Me and Kara talked amongst ourselves why'll waiting to be called to the stage.

"Who do you think the other two are?" She asked me. For once she seemed really nervous and uncertain.

I shrugged. "No clue. But I don't like it more than you do. I really hope we get teamed with half way decent people." I replied.

"Do you seriously not like people that much?" A voice came from behind us. My first thought: Aw shit.

"Maybe." I said back without even turning.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" I could here the venom dripping from her fangs. She thought she was so innocent.

"Because _Jenny_ you've acted really weird for the days I've known you and guess what? You're starting to creep me the hell out. Seriously, I mean sleeping with _me _of all people? Rather questionable and it seemed like you got really attached really fast. I mean, I can't help but feel someone put you up to it. If you were shy and you _were _afraid, why did you even approach me?"

She backed off at my comments. She slowly straightened up with scrunched eyebrows. She was defeated. She was at a loss for words. It looks like it hurt, a ton. Kara looked at me with a worried expression. I gave a heavy sigh.

"Listen. Prove to me that you aren't up to something, and I'll accept you as a friend. I don't back down on anyone of any race or any nationality. I back down on people who betray me. I saw you in the forest and you seemed to want to hunt me down, you were looking for _someone_."

"Listen. I don't know what you think I am, but I _wasn't _put up to any of this!" She cried out. "You have to believe me! I just wanted someone to watch my back and I hunted you down because I don't want someone _else_ to find me! What if they knew what I was? Huh? Tell me? What would they do to me?" Her voice was really distressed. Maybe I was a bit too harsh in my judgment. Maybe she was just a scared Faunus girl. Wait… Wait one damn minuet….

"If what you just said… was true then…" I trailed off. "Holy shit. You have no partner." I announced quiet enough only the three of us could hear it. She nodded defeated. And what is odd is she is now wearing glasses. Anime librarian type glasses. Tears were streaming from her deep brown eyes. I felt… Terrible. That… was uncalled for. I… I really messed up.

"Listen, uhh… Jenny was it? I'm sure that Matt didn't know. He's very anti social and cant deal with people. He is used to being alone and he-" Kara was cut off.

"Liar. You're just sticking up for him because you like him." She spat.

"I am not! I'm defending him because I know what it's like! I've been down that road before! I know exactly how he feels!" Kara yelled back.

"Oh, so you just happen to know _everything_ about him because you made _eye contact _with him. I spent an entire _night_ by his _side_! I know his scent, his mood changes, his sleeping patterns, his dominate side, he's right handed by the way, I know how he likes to keep his hair, I know the physical distress he was in before he came here, I know how he would feel if the warmth that he had last night beside him left, and lastly, I know his semblance!"

"What… The… Fuck?" I asked. This chick knew a _shit ton _about me… And just by sleeping beside me for one night… Damn. How am I going to fix this? I have two girls…. Fighting over me?

Jenny suddenly looked at the ground severely embarrassed. "I… Uh… That… was a bit… Forward… Wasn't it?" She asked still eyes to the ground. The smooth grey cement floor must have been really attractive because her eyes never left it.

"Yeah. It was." Kara answered.

"Kara." I said looking at said person. "Please." After saying just that she was about to speak out when she took a deep breath and nodded. I followed suit and let out a long sigh. "Okay…" I began. "So, the likely hood we're all on a team is very high. All of us have some kind of crappy past. All of us are at each other's throats right now, so we need to distill some tensions. So here is what is going to happen: If either of you want to yell something at me, yell it at me as loud as you can. Get it all out of your system; no matter how much you transpire hate onto me, I will not think less of you. So all of that pent up emotion… Just let it out."

They both looked at me confusedly but then soon realized that they knew they would have to do it.

I gave a count down. "Three… Two… One…" As soon as I said one the weirdest, most flattering, awkward thing happened.

"I like you!" They both yelled at me in perfect unison. There was silence. Both girls stared at each other jaws touching the ground. Oh… Shit. This cant be good.

"Okay…" I tried to start. Silence filled the air around me. "Before… Anyone does anything further… We should wait until after the ceremony to-"

"Why not now?" Another voice rang out behind me. It was like hearing a pin drop, everyone in the room looked to see where the rather low voice came from. The owner of the voice was the last person I expected… Ozpin.

"Surely in such a conundrum you can figure this out rather quickly. Honestly I have no need to interfere with my student's lives, but surely this will be entertaining. Or have you not thought up an answer for either of them yet?" Ozpin was acting very… Very smug.

"Er… I… Uhh… Professor Ozpin… What… have you done?" I asked. Mother…. Fucker…. You slippery bastard.

"Simply pushing my students the right way." His answer pissed me off. Are you serious?! Ugh! Man… This is starting out to be a very interesting school year.

"Well… I do have an answer regardless. No. To both of you. While the sentiment does mean a lot to me, I cant… I simply cant."

Both of the girls looked very distraught at my words. But what could I have done? I mean to wonderful people conveying their feeling for me at the same time? How screwed over could I be? However, I think they will start to get along better now. Hopefully they will see me rejecting them as a time to bond over the same thing… Hopefully.

Ozpin leaned down to me from behind me. "Good play... Team leader." He stood back up to his full height. "Today, you three will now be known as Team MJK, or Team Magic. Now, you'll receive the same education as your peers, but there is a slight problem with the board. It seems they do not want to accept an official three-person team. However I am none opposed to it, so I will have special tasks for you in the future. I hope you three will continue to get along well." He said bowing slightly before starting his way back.

"Well… This is going to be…. Interesting…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sky is short on time. Crap is going down, got a chapter out though! Until Wednesday, Peace!**_

"Well…" I sighed heavily. "Looks like we… are a team now." I said, pointing out the obvious trying to lighten the mood. The two girls sat there in shock looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Kara added quietly. There was still silence; no one dared to break it.

"Let's go." I said. "I would like to go see our dorm." I finished, no one questioned my motive, so the two girls got up from their seats and walked over to my sides and we set off.

The walk from the auditorium to the dorms was fairly short, it was a quick so I didn't mind too much given the awkward situation. Seriously… Why did I have to get dealt the two jokers out of the deck? I mean on one hand, I have the quiet assassin type, and then on the other hand I have a dominatrix Faunus. But… For some reason… I can't help but feel at peace when the two are around. Only if I could do something about their attitudes.

We reach the third floor of the academy's dormitories. We have a good over view of the courtyard from the hall windows. I can only assume that the view will be better in the room. I slid my card against the card recognition system and a soft computer click sounded alerting that my card was accepted.

I walked into the room it was fairly plain. The floors were a shade of red and the bed sheets of the three beds matched the floor. The four-poster beds were double sized (but long enough to accommodate someone at least seven foot) and were made out of wood. The walls were a beige color while the roof was a dark grey color. I enjoyed what the room looked like oddly enough.

"It's cozy." Jenny stated from behind me, next to walk in. "I could get used to living here."

"For the next four years." I tagged on.

"We should unpack." Kara said quietly again. God, I hate it when she does that. It freaks me out. It makes me feel like I just scolded her for something and she is trying to say sorry.

"Good idea. May as well get aquatinted with our surroundings." I replied, hoping she would be in higher spirits. I set my single duffle bag on the center bed. It seems as if the beds were already predetermined for their owners. Oh well.

"You." I heard a quiet voice come from beside me.

"Hum?" I asked.

"You… Didn't bring nearly anything." Kara pointed out.

"I brought a lot more than you think." I said reaching into the bag pulling out three different compression bags filled with clothes. Each bag holds a week's worth of clothing. Then there was one final item in the bottom of the bag: A folded workbench. While it was heavy, the compact design lets me modify any of my items anywhere I need it.

"Compression bags. So you're more resourceful than I thought." Jenny replied to my items.

"Yes. Very. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to work on weapon upgrades." I said while extending the workbench to its full five-foot extension against the far wall opposite the bathroom. If you look at it from a perspective like I do, our door faces north, thus we are on the right side of the hall, next there is a slight entrance of about three foot then extends to a rather large eighteen by twenty foot room. My workbench is sitting at the north wall slightly to the west of all three beds. However, back to the north from my workbench is the bathroom, which extends outward in some way to the northern wall (this is where the three-foot entrance comes into play, making the bathroom three foot by six. Weird combo if you ask me.).

I began taking off my over coat revealing a black t-shirt and cargo jeans. The sleeves always remain up on my shirt thanks to the safety pins I put in them. I hate it when sleeves get in my way, no matter how short. I heard a whistle from behind me, Jenny no doubt, but looked behind me with my left eyebrow raised in suspicion. She laughed then I looked to Kara who had a slight blush dusting her cheeks… Am I that attractive? I never thought so.

A few minuets into my work someone taps me on my left shoulder, I quickly close my heads up display on my workbench (forgot to mention, this is a fully electric workbench, complete with a heads up display, Artificial Intelligence, and interactive interface that I can play with to see everything in my weapons without taking them apart). "Yes?" I respond.

It was Kara, she looked a little nervous. "I… My… Could you… maybe sharpen my sword? I mean, its no problem, if you're working on something I can do it myself some where and that wouldn't bother me, I just thought that…" I cut her off there by holding my hand up to silence her.

"Say no more. Let me take a look at it." I replied. She drew the thin blade and handed it to me. I placed it on the table and opened up a scanning menu. I did a full check of the blade; it was indeed getting duller. Not good, however I noticed one other thing. It's a sword… and just a sword. Nothing else to it. This girl had to be a master swordsman. I went to work on grinding the edges of the blade with a smooth stone brush. It was basically a handle with stone on the end of it.

After a few minuets, I finished my work, the blade looked new. I did one last scan on it to make sure it didn't have any integrity problems. Nothing new found, so I handed it back to Kara. I yawned and stretched. I was already tired and the sun hadn't even set yet. I walked over to my bed coat still on my workbench and laid down.

As soon as I felt the smooth material under me, my eyes closed in protest of me just wanting to rest there. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. Between now and the next morning, I guess I never noticed my teammates pushing the beds together to make a giant bed in the center of the room, or feel them crawl into bed; no doubt one of their little battles to see who could get my attention. Knowing Jenny, she started it and Kara refused to back down but protested it at first.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long first few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sky disappeared! And has (reluctantly) reappeared! I had to take a while off to work out all the kinks in my life (at the moment). Crap was piling up (like I predicted). Maybe now I'll be able to work on writing some more, in the mean time I am currently working on an ACTUAL novel. If you want to know more about that project, PM me and I'll talk to you about being a beta reader!**_

I wake up rather late in the morning, however, no one seems to mind seeing as it's a Saturday, no classes to be seen… yet. I sit up in my bed still in my tee shirt and jeans. I really need to sleep in more comfortable clothes; maybe I'd get more sleep. I noticed something is _very _wrong. The two beds that are supposed be spread out across the room… are now next to mine.

"Both of you… Get up… _Now_." I command groggily. They both stir slightly before getting up. Kara rubs her eyes and looks around the room some what confused.

"Huh?" She groans. Still sitting up in bed I look over at Jenny, who seems rather perturbed she was woken up.

"Five more minuets." Jenny said with a yawn.

"No. You'll get up now. Mainly so _I _can get _out _of bed. I'd rather not sleep the day away." I protest. Their beds are positioned just right so that I cant escape the mass of bed sheets and wooden frames. Jenny groaned while Kara was already out of her bed and walking toward the bathroom (most likely to change). Seeing this I hop out of my own bed and walk over to the side of Kara's bed pulling towards the wall on her side, trying to get some distance between my bed and her's.

"Why do I have to get up? Kara is already in the bathroom, so couldn't you just pull your bed away from mine? Actually wait. I want ours to stay closer!" Jenny went on one of her dumb ramblings, hearing the shower turn on in the bathroom I grunt and walk over to Jenny's bed that is still occupied with my morning annoyance.

I grab a hold of the side of the bed facing away from mine and yank it in my direction, causing Jenny to fall out of bed with a yelp of surprise. After she slowly got up and I rearranged the bed, there was a knock at the door. "Its unlocked." I called, hoping the person outside herd me, the rooms are sound proof to keep… unwanted conversations from reaching the other dorms.

The door clicked open and a man in a familiar olive green suit came in the door. "Good morning." He nodded before coming into the room and shutting the door.

"Morning Ozpin. What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I need you three to go to Vale for me. There is a person waiting for you at both landing platforms. I need you to send a letter to Mr. Schnee for me." He gave us our orders for the day. Simple enough.

"Alright, but why? Isn't electronic communications quicker?" I asked. He gave a slight chuckle. At that moment I heard the shower shut off. That's not good.

"I suppose it is. But, I would prefer to keep this lucrative. Let's just say some people would like to know what I'm doing constantly."

"Roman Torchwick." Jenny said from behind me. I turn to face her confused. "He's part of some kind of criminal organization. He's also allied with several other gangs and what not."

Ozpin gave Jenny a hard look. "Tell me, how do you know this?" He asked Jenny.

"A girl has gotta have her secrets." She shot back. Ozpin gave an amused chuckle. The door to the bathroom tried to open but I quickly blocked Kara from coming out while she gave surprised yelp.

"I guess that's true. Anyway, I hope to see you all back before lunch. There will be student forms that are passed around and I don't want you to miss it." Ozpin informed.

"Got it, sir." I replied back confirming I had remembered the mission.

He nodded his head and stepped out. While we were talking I felt several light bangs against the door. I moved from the door as Kara threw her shoulder into the door, bashing it open and catapulting herself out of the door (thankfully with her towel in tact).

I quickly spun on my heels and looked the other way, while I can only imagine Jenny helped her up. "D-Don't you _dare _look over here!" Kara yelled at me… She could yell? She is normally very soft spoken.

"You wont have to worry about that one." I called back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jenny struck at me. Great, now I'm the target.

"Can a man not claim his own innocence? Plus, I have more honor than that." I replied.

I could almost feel Jenny's grin behind me. "I bet you'd forget all about that _honor _if you'd just turn around." And it is at this moment I could feel the blush from Kara at full force. I put my face in my palm.

"Jenny… Do me a favor… Shut up." I said somewhat laughingly, I tried to keep a serious tone, but I don't think it lasted long.

"You can't blame me. With that body, even I would tap that. Do you not agree Matt?"

"Before I say anything, do not take it out of context. She does have a nice body, but I have no desire to see all of her. Got it?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, Mr. Paladin. If she offered herself to you I bet you wouldn't decline." She laughed. At that moment I heard a really loud clap. I think Jenny got slapped, however I didn't turn around to make sure of it.

"Alright." Kara said with a soft sigh. "I'm ready." I spin around to see Kara sitting on Jenny's bed putting on her boots on. She wore a ice blue blouse that extended to her thighs, then black and blue stocking that ran (presumably) to her waist. She was tying her black boots, they weren't normal boots, it looked like a mix of a combat boot and almost dress boots. However, with the outfit I could see it.

Surprisingly, Jenny was also ready, wearing her school uniform (oddly enough?) and tying her red hair into a ponytail, her ears showing fully. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "I haven't got a chance to go shopping yet." She answered my silent question. I rolled my eyes and threw on my duster coat and put on my gauntlets.

"Why the weapons?" Kara asked. "Isn't this just a currier mission?" She asked confused.

I shrugged. "For the moment. I just have a feeling I'll need them. Plus, what use would my boots be without any of my equipment. Plus, I left The Pride Stalker in my locker."

"The hell is a "pride stalker"?" Jenny asked.

"My rifle." I said flatly.

"Oh! That weird sniper. Yeah, weird weapon you've got there."

"Its unique." Kara said happily. I raised a hand at Kara.

"See? She agrees with me."

"Oh what ever, let's just get going."


End file.
